


Was I Seriously In A Love Triangle?

by IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic



Series: Of Course, He Makes a Better Vampire Than I Do [5]
Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: But only a little, M/M, My First Smut, Ugh, and then it's milt/russ smut, but not really, fills up half of the story, has some holly/russ, im really only sorry about the quality of the smut, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic/pseuds/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So...Russ finally makes a move, but unfortunately not before Holly does.<br/>Awkward.<br/>But really, it's like majority Russ/Milt smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was I Seriously In A Love Triangle?

**Author's Note:**

> UGH!!! My first published smut. I'm sorry it sucks (yet again, no pun intended) =_=

“They were in love.” Russ smiled at her, “Weren’t they Talia?”

The vampire continued to smile at the waitress, his grin only getting bigger at noticing Milt’s barely concealed annoyance.

“How likely is it that the waitress just happened to overhear them? Isn’t it more likely the Rita make sure she would overhear them and pointed us to this direction?”

“Wow. Battle Creek has changed you Milt. Before you know it you’ll be a bitter cynical guy…You better get out while you still can. ”

“Yeah, right…Because I’m the one who’s clearly changed, right? Your newfound optimism has made you attractive to women? Talia couldn’t keep her eyes off you.” He gave Russ a strained laugh.

“What a surprise.” Russ smirked, “You’re jealous.” Even with all the shit they went through, it was all too amusing to see Milt so pissed off. Now that he thought about it however, the vampire honestly couldn’t think of what could angered the taller man enough for it to show through his usually pleasant façade.

Milt stared to the side as if in thought, his brow still a little furrowed. “No…” And Russ would have rolled his eyes until the human continued as if he had forgotten he wasn’t alone, “that’s not all of it.”

Russ gaped. That was the most direct Milt had said about whatever was going on between the both of them. Probably having just noticed what he had just said, Milt stopped walking and Russ swore he saw a slight flush on his face.

Milt was the first to break the silence. “We…we should go.” Russ watched him get into the car.

Russ should have thought deeper about Milt’s attitude. What changed him today…but he was too busy restraining his smile.

***************************

“What are you saying? That I should just forgive and forget?” Rita’s voice grew high pitched due to her disbelief and anger.

“No…” Russ licked his lips trying to think of what to say to her. Her husband tried to assassinate her, but…“I’m saying…Remember last night at the restaurant? You said that it changed everything.” He looked directly in her eyes willing her to change her mind. “Well, he felt the same way too.”

She shook her head threatening the tears filling in her eyes to fall down her pale face. “I can’t do that.” She dug her face in her hands, “Maybe you’re just a better person than I am…”

She stared back up at him and Russ was speechless. It was obvious that the vampire has considerably been more…nicer. Hell, even Milt noticed. But for this woman to believe that he was a better person, Russ had no idea what to think. He had spent so long shutting people out, the only person who really knew him was his daughter, and that was before they started to grow distant. He examined the forlorn woman in front of him. She and her husband had spent so much time and effort fighting, but despite it all, they still loved each other.

Russ thought he found someone long ago. _She_ was everything to him, but he was mistaken to think that just because they were of the same kind that they were also of the same mind. He was forced to watch her lose control, her humanity. Was this what he was going to turn into? He had said to himself as she slipped away from him. It was the excuse he had hid behind until it became his whole life.

However, that was until a certain human strolled through his small town. He had never trusted Milt, and to be honest, the old detective really doubts he would ever fully trust him. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew the FBI agent still hid things from him and always will. That’s fine as long as in the inside, they really cared, proven by the many times the human saved the vampire’s sorry ass. Russ growled inwardly, he couldn’t believe that he had to learn it from a dumbass convict.

 As uncharacteristic of himself to say, he only wished that Rita could think the same too.

 

***************************

 

Russ walked into the darkened police station to pick up the rest of his things before heading on home. He thought he was alone until he sensed a presence behind him.

“Holly?” Russ tilted his head and smiled in confusion. He thought she had left already to go on another one of her dates.

“Russ.” She took one step forward before hesitating. She took a deep breath and walked toward him, wrapping her slender arms around his shoulders.

Russ froze at the contact, letting her kiss him. For a second, he closed his eyes and allowed her to deepen it, having been desperate for romantic contact for so long. It seemed that he had residual feelings for her, but it quickly ended as he remembered Milt.

He found out he was uncomfortable in her arms. He would be uncomfortable in anyone else’s arms. He wanted only Milt’s. He pulled away hurriedly, knocking his hip against the corner of his desk.

“Russ?” She slowly opened her eyes and frowned.

“I’m so sorry.” The vampire wiped his mouth in slight disgust. “I…I can’t.” He stared at the floor, too embarrassed to look at her right now.

“Oh.” She squeaked, “I thought—Jacocks said…you liked me”

Of course. Russ lifted his face, he should at least be brave about this. She deserved it. “I’m sorry…I thought I did, but…”

“Is it because of Milt?” This time her eyes were focused on the floor.

“What?” His eyes widened comically and he almost knocked over some items on his desk. “How did…” He cleared his throat, “How did you know?”

“I’ve noticed you two were getting really close. I thought it was just because you both were always working together. You were partners, of course you had to always be together…but then you seemed to have changed.” She gave him a small smile.

“I changed?”

“You both did. You became friendlier and happier and Milt, no matter how much he would act it, he was never really open to anyone else…but you.” Her laugh was strained, “I did tell you earlier how he took the fall for you. Now it makes sense.”

“Holly…” He didn’t know what to do, he was afraid she was going to cry in front of him.

She waved him off rubbing her eyes, “No, no. It’s fine. You go ahead, I’m just going to hang around here for a while longer.” He paused for a bit in case she changed her mind, but he continued to pick up his things. He took one last peek at her, but her back was turned towards him and trembling. He left the station.

***************************

He continued driving, not really sure where his destination would be. He thought about going back home, but the idea of his sitting in his small sparse apartment depressed him.

Where should he go? As soon as he asked himself the question, he immediately knew the answer taking the turn farther away from his home.

He parked in front of Milt’s apartment, much similar to the agent’s safe house, and was relieved that Milt’s car was also there. Really, Russ couldn’t think of anywhere else in Battle Creek that the human may have gone to, but what was the vampire supposed to know?

Russ stood outside of the door, just nervously staring at the wooden outline while rubbing his neck. “What am I doing?” He whispered to himself. He thought immediately of Holly’s kiss and impetuously knocked on the door. This was it. No backing out now.

Actually, he could just run right now before Milt opens the door. Unfortunately, Russ could hear Milt amble about through the wall, his steps getting louder as he comes closer to the door.  The vampire had just enough time to stressfully press the bridge of his nose in between his index finger and thumb before the other man opened the door.

In his white cotton robe.

Which Milt was most likely naked under.

Naked and wet, wiping down his dripping hair with an also white cotton towel. Through the small opening of his robe, Russ could see the drops of water fall onto Milt’s collarbone, down below the cotton lining. Milt’s shower flushed skin emanated a fresh husky scent, clean from any of the expensive colognes the human would wear during the day. This was Milt without his many barriers. Russ inhaled deeply, overwhelmed by Milt’s…everything.

_Fuck me_.

 “What?” Russ had never seen Milt so surprised, dropping the towel in his hand onto the stained hardwood floor, eyes wide, and jaw dropping just a bit.

“What?” Russ tilted his head in confusion until he realized…Oh shit. He said it out loud. He didn’t mean to! He just wanted…to… What was he doing here anyway? To talk? But he didn’t have the nerve to say anything, his mouth dry and anything he could think of was lodged in his throat. Damn it! Russ licked his lips, watching Milt’s eyes drop to follow the movement, a blush blooming from his neck.

The FBI agent cleared his throat to speak, “Russ…what are you doing here?”

Fuck it.

“Taking a drink.” Russ had just enough time to say before kicking the door close behind him and pressing his lips against Milt’s, wrapping one arm around the taller man’s shoulder and the other hand trailing under the soft fabric. Later on, when Russ would remember this time, he would face-palm in embarrassment at his unintentional vampire pun. However, now the detective is too focused on the soft tongue tangling with his own and the harsh thumps of Milt’s heart beating under his hand.

They somehow ended up in the bedroom without breaking apart. Russ could not remember the last time he was so aroused. Over the long years, he did have sex with now faceless figures, but never had they aroused him this much. Not even Carmilla. But he wasn’t going to think of her this time. Now it was just the human and him…together.  He was drowning in Milt’s essence, sucking up each breath Milt was forced to take between their mouths. 

Milt pressed Russ onto the king-sized bed, sliding his hand up Russ’s still fabric clad chest to his neck, wrapping his fingers around it. With his other hand, Milt began to divest the other man of his tie and shirt. He had difficulty unbuttoning the dress shirt one-handed, his eyebrows crinkling in concentration. It made Russ smirk until Milt growled, annoyed enough to rip open the shirt, the buttons flying off every which way.

“Bastard!” Russ hissed, showing his fangs. Now he has to buy another dress shirt. In response, Milt squeezed his neck tighter, obviously not enough to hurt the vampire, but a warning for Russ to stay still. Russ conceded, relaxing into Milt’s hold…Milt’s control.  Russ just watched the human undo and pull off his pants and socks, his eyes switching from Milt’s driven hands to his chest, still curtained by his opened robe.

Once the vampire was fully naked, Milt stripped himself off of his robe and took a condom and tube of lubricant from the drawer of the nightstand nearby. The tube opened with a pop and Milt poured it over his fingers, his other hand slowly pumping Russ’s penis. He trailed his coated fingers down Russ’s perineum and over his anus. He rubbed the puckered entrance for a bit before inserting his fingers.

Russ gasped, “Milt!” He clenched against the moving digits as Milt added one, two more fingers and stretched his hole.

The stuffy air filled with the couple’s mixed primal scent suffocated Russ.

Milt withdrew his wet fingers, instead placing them around the vampire’s hips. He tore open the condom wrapper, slipped on the rubber, and rubbed more lube on his penis. “Russ…I’m going to push in now.” He gasped out.

“Milt.” Russ whined back and pushed his ass towards the other man. Fuck, he needed it so Goddamn much. Milt tightened his grip, Russ knew that if he was still human, the taller man’s nails would have left marks. Milt positioned the head of his cock against Russ’s loosened entrance and pushed. Russ’s ass attempted to push out Milt’s penis, no longer used to having something inside. Milt replaced his hand around Russ’s neck and began to massage and tighten, questioning Russ. Russ forced himself to focus on the pressure around his neck rather than the force against his ass. Milt thrusted in short increments until he was up to the root, hips flushed against the cheeks. Russ groaned low and slow at how full he felt.

“Fuck.” Milt gritted out between his teeth, “Are…are you okay?” He clutched Russ’s hips with both hands to prevent himself from moving before Russ was ready.

Russ shivered, Milt so rarely swore and to hear it with a dark low growl made the vampire practically light-headed. He had just enough a mind to nod shallowly in agreement. Almost immediately, Milt began to move. At first slowly pulling out and pushing in, giving the man below him just enough to get used to the movement.

It wasn’t until a few more slides of Milt’s cock inside his ass, did Russ beg the man for more, “Holy… _fuck_. Harder! Milt.” He pushed himself back and forth against Milt to aid in the friction. He wrapped one hand around the human’s biceps and the other around his hip to pull him closer. Milt grunted Russ’s name against his lips and rammed his cock in faster and faster, rubbing Russ’s penis in between both of their bodies.

It was all too much. The wonderfully harsh thrusts contrasted against the staccato pulse of Milt’s blood flowing through his veins warming his skin hot—too hot, making Russ’s fangs to grow. Russ turned his head to prevent himself from causing Milt any harm, letting the human have access of his neck rather than the other way around.

After one too many presses against his prostate, Russ came with scream and Milt took the opportunity to place his wrist against Russ’s mouth. Russ, lost of all his restraint, bit into the skin immediately sucking out Milt’s blood, moaning at the deliciousness of the liquid flowing down his throat mixed with the whiteout of his senses. Grunting at the painfully pleasurable feeling, Milt thrusted one, two, and three more times, pushing his cock as far as he can into the vampire and came also.

Fortunately, Russ regained enough of his control to not drain the human dry and Milt, having been given back his wrist, dropped beside the other man. Russ could barely feel the jostling of the bed as he slowly fell from the high of his orgasm. Milt rolled off the bed to dispose of the condom and bring back a small towel. Russ felt that he should have been the one to clean up, but although he was the superhuman of the two, it seemed like the exhaustion of several decades caught up to this moment. Russ kept his eyes on the ceiling, counting the infinite popcorn bumps to calm down. It was always so exhilarating to feel the burn inside his chest when he caught his breath, one of the few things similar to his almost forgotten human body.

Once Milt finished, he lied down next to Russ, turning the vampire until he was spooning the shorter man, their breaths moving in time. Russ took one of the arms around his waist—the one he bit, and licked the bleeding teeth indentations. It was dangerous, what Milt did, but the vampire was too drained himself to start a fight. He’ll just ask the human later. “Not that I didn’t enjoy it,” Milt’s voice broke the tender gasp-filled air, “But what brought this on?”

Russ waited a few seconds before answering, closing his eyes and letting go of the human’s hand. He might as well tell Milt. Starting a… _relationship_ with a lie always ended badly. “Holly kissed me.”

The answering silence should have been worrying, but Milt knew him. Russ wouldn’t be here if anything serious happened or rather will happen between him and Holly.

Instead Milt gently caressed the already healing scar on his wrist. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too.” Russ’s reply was almost unheard by another press of Milt’s lips against his.


End file.
